Over and Over
by mysterious-muse
Summary: Dustin likes Hunter,but Hunter has a boyfriend.So he tells Hunter how he feels through song. plz,R&R,and no flames.[complete]
1. Default Chapter

**Over and Over**

**chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ninja Storm nor do I own the song 'Over and Over,'Nelly owns that.**

**Author's Note: This just came to me today,and I just HAD to write it. I hope it doesn't completely suck. Please no flames if it does! Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Dustin was walking into Ninja Ops one day,and as he enter he saw Hunter. He looked so cute in his baggy jeans and tight t-shirt. Dustin wanted to tell Hunter that he had strong feelings for him,but he new Hunter had a boyfriend already. And even if he didn't,he would never be interested in Dustin Brooks,the first class air-head. His thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke._

_"Hey Dustin," Tori said._

_"Oh,hey Tor," he said._

_"You know," she said,"you could just tell him and stop being such a scaredy-cat."_

_"What are you talking about?" he asked. He walked over to some moto equipment and starting stocking it. He was pretending to be clueless about what Tori was talking about,and he was doing a pretty good job too._

_"You mean you don't like Hunter?" she asked._

_"No," Dustin said,"you know I'm not that way."_

_"Oh,sorry I asked," she said._

_Tori went over to join Hunter and Blake,and left Dustin to his work. Dustin then turned his attention back to Hunter. So what if he liked Hunter,he couldn't tell him. Dustin kept thinking about telling Hunter the whole day. He came close once,but he made up some stupid excuse and went back to work. For the rest of the day he avoided Hunter;But he had a good reason. He didn't want Tori to see him talking to Hunter;That would only prove what she said earlier was right._

_When Dustin got home he put his coat on the coat rack,and went over to the couch. He layed down on the couch and turned on the t.v. . No sooner had he done so,the phone rang._

_"Hey Dustin it's Hunter," he said._

_"Hey," Dustin said,with a nervous voice._

_"Uh,listen," Hunter began,"Blake wants to go to this club tonight for open mike,and I really don't want to be stuck with him alone."_

_"Why did you call me?" Dustin asked._

_"Well,Blake invited Tori,Shane,and Cam so I thought I'd invite you. So what do you say,wanna come?"_

_"Sure,what time?" he asked. _

_"Seven o'clock," Hunter said. I'll pick you up."_

_And with that,Hunter hung up the phone. Dustin glared up at the clock that flashed 5:23 pm. Dustin ran to his bedroom to change. He thought that open mike would be perfect for him to show Hunter how he felt. He knew he was taking a big risk by doing this,but he had to. Even if Hunter didn't feel the same,at least he would now. He dug through his CD collection until he found the perfect song._

_"It's now or never," he said. He grabbed his CD and headed out._

_At the club:The Dark Horse_

_Hunter and the others were standing around the bar at the club. Hunter's boyfriend James was there of course. They were cuddling when the local DJ came to the mike stand._

_"Hey it's your boy DJ King. Okay,right now it's open mike,so if ya'll think ya got talent give it a try. We won't boo you off the stage,unless you suck."_

_With that the DJ walked off the stage._

_"Well,I'm going to go," Blake said._

_"Yeah," Hunter said,"just remember if they boo you,I don't know you."_

_Blake just snickered at his brother and went up to the stage. He sang the song,'The Reason,' by Hoobastank. The crowd showed their respects by giving him a round of applause._

_"How's that for booing bro?" Blake asked._

_Before Hunter could make a come back,Dustin walked up to the mike stand. He gave the CD to the DJ and said:"This is for a person I have really strong feelings for. This is the only way I know how to say it."_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad,yeah_

_Cause it's on in my head_

_I think about it over and over again I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

_I can't wait to see you_

_Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes_

_That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes_

_And it's a shame that we got to spend our time_

_Being mad about the same things_

_Over and over again_

_About the same things_

_Over and over again_

_Ohh_

_But I think she's leaving_

_Ooh man she's leaving_

_I don't know what else to do_

_(I can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad,yeah_

_Cause it's on in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again yeah_

_And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it _

_Nooo_

_I remember the day you left_

_I remember the last breath you took right in front of me_

_When you said that you would leave_

_I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say_

_Anything_

_But I see clearly now_

_And this chose I made keep playing in my head_

_Over and over again_

_Playing my head_

_Over and over again_

_Ohh_

_I think she's leaving_

_Ohh man she's leaving_

_I don't know what else to do _

_(Can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad,yeah_

_Cause it's on in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it I can't shake it_

_Noo_

_(Now that I've realized that I'm going down_

_From all this pain you've put me through_

_Every time I close me eyes I like it_

_I can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad,yeah_

_Cause it's on in my head_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it I can't shake it _

_Nooo_

_repeat_

_Over and over again_

_Over and Over again_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_As the music fades the crowd gives Dustin a standing ovation. Dustin steps off stage and runs out of the club._

_"Why is he leaving?" Hunter asked. If I got applause like that I would be voasting right now."_

_"Because he didn't want to see your reaction," Tori said._

_"What are you talking about?" he asked._

_That song was for you," she said._

_A/N: I know cheesy way to end a chapter,but it's only going to continue if you want it to. REVIEW!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Over and Over**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

_**Shout outs:**_

_**Camfan4ever: Thank you,and here's the next chapter!**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hunter stared at Tori in disbelief. He never would have thought that Dustin would have feelings for him. Hunter never would have thought Dustin liked guys either. He stared at Tori,and then glanced at James. He grabbed Tori's hand and walked to the back of the club._

_"What do you mean that song was for me?" Hunter asked._

_"Hunter," Tori said,"isn't it obvious? He was staring at you all day today. I think the only reason he hadn't told you sooner is because of James."_

_Hunter just stood there. Dustin never told him because of James? Hunter felt his chest tighten;He had been all over James tonight. He wouldn't blame Dustin for not telling now._

_"No wonder he never said anything," Hunter said. I've been so wrapped up in my own thing that I didn't even notice."_

_With that,Hunter ran out of the club to try and catch Dustin. He saw him turning the corner of the block,and he quickly ran after him. As he turned the corner he yelled out Dustin's name._

_"Dustin,wait!" he called._

_Dustin stopped walking,but he didn't dare turn around to face Hunter. After all,how could he? He probably nows that he has feelings for him now._

_"Hey," Hunter said. Dustin's back was still turned,so Hunter walked in front of him. _

_"Tori told me who the song was for," Hunter said. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"James," Dustin said,looking down at his feet._

_Hunter placed his hand on Dustin's chin,and gentley pulled his chin up. Hunter made sure Dustin was looking in his eyes._

_"James or not," Hunter said,"you can always tell me anything. You know that right?"_

_Dustin shook his head. "So,what did you think of the song?" he asked,half joking._

_"I loved it," Hunter said._

_Dustin looked up at Hunter,and a small smile formed on his lips. Dustin looked in his eyes and decided to go for it. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Hunter's lips before pulling away. He was waiting for a reaction from the crimson ranger,and he got one. Hunter placed his hands on Dustin hips and pulled him closer. Dustin stared into Hunter's eyes. He looked so cute,even in the dark._

_Hunter moved a lock of hair from Dustin's eyes,and traced his fingers along Dustin's lips. He then moved in for the kiss. Dustin felt as if he could melt right then and there. He felt Hunter's tongue and he parted his lips. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Just as the kiss began to get deeper,they heard footsteps coming up the street. As they parted they saw James standing at the corner. Hunter let go of Dustin's waist and went over to James. But before he could James ran off,and Hunter followed._

_Dustin just stood there,confused. Hunter had just kissed him,and now he was running after James. Dustin eventually walked to his car and drove home._

_"How could he kiss me,and then go chase after James?" Dustin asked himself as he was driving home. But Dustin didn't see the drunken driver that was headed for him,and when he finally did,it was too late._

_A/N: I know,not what you were expecting,but please don't hurt me!! Ducks under computer table. Now I need your help,do you want Hunter to end up with Dustin or James? You decide,vote in your reviews!!!! Oh,and if you've reviewed and you know someone who might like this,feel free to recomend it!_


	3. Chapter3

**Over and Over**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I've got all the votes for Dustin and none for James.**

**Shout Outs:**

**Camfan4ever:Don't hurt me! He won't be with him too much longer!**

**Crimson-Ranger:Thanks,I know you're a big fan of Hunter!**

**Yellowcrimsonforever: Okay,thanks for reviewing!**

**BlueAngel07:Thank you for the vote and for reviewing.**

**mrsbinx1013: Thank you,I'm glad you're enjoying my work. And thanks for reviewing.**

**kevin:Thank you for reviewing too,and I loved your idea!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Dustin was rushed to the hospital after the accident. When he arrived,unconsious,they rushed him to ICU. They took x-rays of almost every bone in his body,only to discover that he had broken his leg in the crash. They quickly decided that he wouldn't need an operation. After they had thoroughly examined him,they put him in a spare room. The doctor went to call Shane because they had found his number in Dustin's wallet._

_"Hello," Shane answered._

_"Hello,this is from Blue Bay Hospital. Your friend,Dustin Brooks,was involved in a car accident."_

_"Is he okay?" Shane asked._

_"Yes,he's fine,but he did brake his leg. He's in ICU," said._

_"Thanks doctor," Shane said,and he hung up the phone._

_The first thing Shane did was call Tori. Tori then called Blake and so on,but no one could reach Hunter. They arrived at the hospital around 11:30pm. Since Hunter wasn't there,Blake tried his cell phone again. When Blake finally got Hunter to answer he told him the news about Dustin. Hunter quickly rushed to ICU._

_"Is he okay?" Hunter asked._

_"Yeah," Blake said,"but he did brake his leg."_

_"Can we go see him?" he asked._

_"Yeah," Tori said," but we've already been.''_

_Hunter shook his head and slowly walked into Dustin's room. He walked over to the side of the bed,grabbed a chair,and sat down. He grabbed Dustin's hand and gently ran his fingers across it. He looked so helpless lieing there,and Hunter blamed himself._

_"If I would have never gone after James,maybe you wouldn't be here right now," Hunter said. I mean,you must think that kiss ment nothing to me,but it did. I would have never starting dating James if you would have told me you liked me."_

_"I was afraid," Dustin said,opening his eyes._

_Hunter gave out a sigh of relief. He got up from his chair and kissed Dustin lightly on the forhead. All Hunter could do was smile._

_"What was that for?" Dustin asked,laughing._

_"You now what it was for," Hunter said. What were you afraid of?"_

_"Rejection," he said,"I was afraid you would think I was an airhead or something."_

_"I don't think you're an airhead," Hunter said,"and I would never reject you."_

_"Wait,what about James?" Dustin asked._

_"We really didn't have anything in common," Hunter said._

_They were about to kiss when Tori,Blake,Shane,and Cam entered. They were all relieved that their friend was okay. They talked for a few minutes when Hunter's cell phone rang._

_"Hello," Hunter answered._

_"Hi,Hunter Bradley,this is John Durrant from Fox,motocross sponser. Our company would like to have a meeting with you."_

_"When?" Hunter asked,with an excited tone in his voice._

_"We need you in LA tomorrow," Durrant said._

_"LA," Hunter said,"my friend just in a car accident,can't it wait?"_

_"I'm afraid not," Durrant said,"if you don't come,we'll have to give the offer to someone else."_

_"I'll be there," he said,hanging up the phone and turning to his friends. "Can I talk to Dustin alone for a minute?"_

_The group shook their heads and one by one exited the room. When Hunter knew they were gone,he went over to Dustin's bedside._

_"That was Fox racing," Hunter said,"they want to sponser me." His voice sounded disapointed._

_"Wow," Dustin said,"that's awsome,but why am I the only one that seems excited?"_

_"I have to go to a meeting in LA tomorrow," he said. If I don't go they won't sign me."_

_"It's okay," Dustin said,"I'll be fine. You go to the meeting;I'll be here when you get back. Just,maybe not here."_

_"Huh,you're the best," Hunter said. I'd better go,you need your rest."_

_With that,Hunter walked out of Dustin's room._

_A/N: Well what did you think?? Please review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Over and Over**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews!!! Instead of flaming me you're giving me confidence,thanks for that!! Here's the next chapter,enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hunter was in his room packing for his trip to LA. He was a little upset that he had to leave so soon. He had just found out that Dustin liked him,and then Dustin got in that wreck;It was chaos. He also had just broken up with Jamie. I guess you could say he was getting use to everything. As he was packing he found an old box in a drawer of his,so he took it out. He found a picture of him,Blake,and Dustin at the championship race the previous year. He smiled and placed it in his bag. _

_Hospital_

_Dustin had just woken up from his nap. The clock beside his bed flashed 1:36am,so he decided to go back to sleep. He was__having trouble getting back to sleep and decided to turn on the radio. Raining on Sunday by Keith Urban was on. A smile formed on Dustin's lips as he thought about the video of the song,with a _slightly_ diffrent cast. Dustin layed on his bed and listened to the soft melody until he finally fell fast asleep._

_Later that Day  
Dustin woke up,again,at 9:30am. He looked around his room only to discover that it was empty. He knew Hunter had probably gone to LA by now,but he thought someone would be waiting for him to wake up. A few minutes later the doctor came in._

_"Good morning Mr.Brooks," Dr. Cortez said. How are you feeling?"_

_"Better," he said,"but my leg still hurts."_

_"It's normal for the first few days," Dr. Cortez said,"but I do have some good news. You're being released from the hospital today,but you will need someone to help you around your home."_

_"The only person I know willing to do that went to a meeting in LA today," Dustin said._

_"There is young man outside willing to help you," he said,"Shane Carter."_

_"Wait," Dustin asked,"You mean Shane _volunteered _to take care of me?"_

_The doctor shook his head. Dustin was amazed and shocked at the same time. I mean,this is Shane we're talking about,he say his grandmother was sick if it would get him out of "baby sitting." The doctor checked his vitals and exited the room as Shane entered._

_"Hey," Shane said,"you finally wake up?"_

_"Yeah," Dustin answered,"the doctor told me you volunteered to be my 'keeper' when I was discharged."_

_"Yeah," he said,"someone's gotta help you while your leg's broke. When can walk on it again?"_

_"Three weeks," Dustin said,"that's when the cast come off. The break wasn't as bad as they thought."_

_"That's good," Shane said._

_Before Dustin could say anything else,Shane's phone rang._

_"Hello," Shane answered._

_"Hey Shane,it's me Hunter," he said,"are you still at the hospital?"_

_"Yeah,why?" he asked._

_"I need to talk to Dustin for a minute."_

_Shane told Dustin that Hunter was on the phone and that he need to talk to him. Dustin took the phone and answered._

_"Hey," Dustin answered._

_"Hey," he said,"how are you feeling?"_

_"Better now," he said,"I'm beeing released today."_

_"That's great," Hunter said,"but I have to stay in LA for three more weeks."_

_"Why?" Dustin said,disapointment filling his tone._

_"They want to do photo shoots,magazine articles,and interviews," Hunter said._

_"I guess that means you took the job,huh?" he asked._

_"Yeah," Hunter said,"are you gonna be okay while I'm gone?"_

_"I'm not a baby," Dustin said,"plus Shane volunteered to my house keeper for three weeks anyway."_

_"Okay,well I'd better go," Hunter said,"oh,and Dustin?"_

_"Yeah?" he answered._

_"You're my baby," he said._

_With that Hunter hung up the phone,and Dustin couldn't do anything but smile at those last words._

**A/N: Well what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over and Over**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I have nine weeks tests this week,but I've wrote two more chapters!!! Thanks for all of your reviews. Enjoy this next chapter. Oh and I decided to write this chapter in 'regular' faunt.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The doctor was filling out the discharge forms at the hospital. When he was finished,he asked Dustin for his signature,and then he released him. Shane and Tori helped him to her van,and they drove him home. When they arrived at his house,Dustin used his crutches to get to the front door. Tori and Shane helped him,when inside,get up the stairs to his room. Dustin got some clean clothes and went to take a shower. Since he had broken his foot before,in a moto accident,he knew how to take a shower with a cast on his leg.

Meanwhile

Hunter was sitting in his hotel room,listening to SL100. He was trying to keep his mind on buisness,but almost ever song he heard reminded him of Dustin. My Place,A Thousand Miles,8th World Wonder,even Addicted. I guess you could safely say Hunter _really _like Dustin. He started to dig through his suitcase trying to find the picture he had put in earlier. When he finally did find it,he put it on his nightstand by his bed.

Dustin's Place

Dustin had just gotten out of the shower,and he put on some blue jeans and a t-shirt. He knew there was no way he was getting down those stairs without some help,so he layed down on his bed. He turned on the t.v.,but there was nothing on. All he could think about was Hunter. He knew he was probably at a photo shoot or an interview right now.

"Hey Dustin," Shane said entering the room.

"Hey," he answered,"what are you and Tor doing to my house?"

"You caught us," Shane said,"Tor's cooking you some dinner down stairs."

"Since when does Tor cook?'' Dustin asked.

"Since now I guess," Shane said. Come on let's go get something to eat."

"You guys don't have to do this you know," Dustin said.

"Hey that's what friends are for," he said.

He helped Dustin off his bed,and they headed down the stairs. Dustin picked up his crutches first though. When they got to the bottom of the stairs,one of Dustin's crutches slipped,causing him to fall face first into Shane. Shane caught him before he hit the floor though. As Shane was helping Dustin up,his lips came awfully close to Dustin's. Shane felt a sudden urge to kiss Dustin,but he knew Dustin and Hunter were together. Dustin picked up his crutch and stood up on his own.

"Hey," Shane said,"are you okay?"

"Yeah,"Dustin said,"thanks for the lift."

"No problem," he said.

They then went into the kitchen and ate dinner with Tori. After dinner Shane helped Dustin to his room.

"Hey Shane," Dustin said,"thanks for all of your help."

"How many times do I have to tell you,you're my friend," Shane said. I don't mind helping. Listen I'm going to the skate park for a while,will you be okay here alone?"

"Why is everybody treating me like a kid?" Dustin asked.

"Because we care," Shane said.

He layed his hand on Dustin's leg for a minute before finally leaving. Dustin didn't think anything of it though. Shane was his friend,and he didn't think Shane was gay either. Dustin layed down on his bed,layed his crutches by his bed,and turned on the radio. (A/N:Have you all noticed how much these people like the radio?) Usher's song My Boo was on. Dustin kept fantasizing about what him and Hunter would do when he got back. A few minutes later,deep in thought,Dustin fell sound asleep.

AN3: PLEASE tell me what you think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Over and Over**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:Thank you guys for your reviews. They are what keep me writting. I'm glad all of you enjoyed the last chapter and,I hope you all enjoy this one.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three weeks have passed in Blue Bay,and Dustin was on his way to the doctor;ready to remove his cast. Hunter wasn't suppose to be back until later that night so he thought it would be a nice surprise if he had his cast removed before Hunter got home. When he arrived at the doctor's office,with Tori,they sat and waited in the waiting room. When his name was finally called,Dustin walked into the doctor's room quickly. He was ready to get rid of the cast so he wouldn't have to use those crutches anymore. When the doctor came into the room,Dustin was sitting on the table.

"Nice to see you again Mr.Brooks," said. Ready to walk on your own again?"

"Yeah," Dustin said,"and I want to be able to get up my stairs by myself just snickered,and started to remove the cast. After a few minutes of cutting,the cast was finally off."

"Okay," the doctor said,"try to stand up."

Dustin shook his head and slowly climbed off the table making sure his good leg hit the ground first. Even though he was nervous,he slowly put his foot on the ground. Dustin winced,but after a while he got used to walking again.

"If you want a brace I can give you one," said.

"No thanks," Dustin said,"I think I can handle it."

The doctor shook his head in approval,and Tori helped Dustin walk out of the room. Dustin was overjoyed that his cast was finally off. Now,when Hunter got home,he wouldn't have to see him with a limp leg. Tori drove Dustin back to his place.

"Do you want me to call Shane and tell him the good news?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Dustin said,"but he's probably at the skate park."

"He probably has his cellphone though," Tori said. Okay,I've got a date with Blake,will oyu be able to make it up to your room on your own?"

"Yes,mom," Dustin said,"I think I can manage."

Tori laughed and helped Dustin out of her van. As soon as Dustin was inside,Tori called Shane. After he heard the news,he hurried over to Dustin's house.

Airport

Hunter had just arrived back in Blue Bay Harbor,a few hours early. The photoshoot he was suppose to do cancelled,so he came home early. He was happy to be back though. He couldn't wait to see his friends again,and most importantly,Dustin. He felt really bad about not being able to help him for three whole weeks. He decided that he would have to do something special for him. He hopped in his car and headed for Dustin's house.

Dustin's House

Dustin was climbing the stairs to his room when he heard the door open. He turned around to see Shane. Shane walked up the stairs to meet Dustin.

"Hey," Shane said,"you can walk again."

"Yeah,you don't have to babysit anymore," Dustin said.

Shane and Dustin both started laughing. Shane looked into Dustin's eyes,and he knew he had to do something. On impulse,Shane pressed a gentle,but deep kiss on Dustin's lips. But what he didn't notice was the crimson-ranger standing in the doorway. Hunter quickly slammed the door,causing Dustin to break away from the kiss. Dustin looked at Shane for a split second and raced down the stairs. When he finally got outside,Hunter was unlocking his car.

"Hunter wait," Dustin said. It's not what you think;I didn't kiss him!"

"Really,because that's what it looked like," Hunter said.

Hunter climbed in his car and drove off. Shane then exited the house.

Dustin," Shane began,"I'm sorry. I never should have done that."

"It's okay," Dustin said,"but you know Hunter's the one I want right?"

"Yeah,I know," he said. Do you need a lift to his place?"

"No,I'll see him at Storm Chargers tomorrow."

Dustin quietly walked back into his house with a heavy heart.

A/N: Okay you know what to do...REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Over and Over**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: The final chapter is here!!! Yay!! I'm glad all of you liked this story,and I hope you liked the end. If you would like a sequel,tell me in your review. Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next moring Dustin woke up,got dressed,and went to Storm Chargers. He knew that Hunter would be there,and the only thing Dustin wanted to do was explain. When he arrived at Storm Chargers he saw Hunter stocking some boxes in the back. He knew Hunter probably wouldn't listen to him,but he had to do something.

"Hey," DUstin said,"can we talk?"

"Why," Hunter asked,"So you can brag about making me look like a total idiot in front of your boyfriend?"

Hunter stood up and walked out of the shop to grab some more boxes.

"Hunter," Dustin said,following,"Shane isn't my boyfriend,you are! And I didn't kiss him,he kissed me."

"Well," HUnter said,"you didn't stop him. You obviously liked it."

"Look,I don't want Shane," he said,"and I told him that. I told him I wanted you,but I guess you don't feel the same.''

With that Dustin walked back into Storm Chargers. He told Kelly he needed another day off,and Kelly gladly gave it to him. Hunter felt bad the rest of the day. He was a little too hard on Dustin. He didn't even listen to him when he tried to explain. After work he decided to go over to Dustin's house. But when he got there,he saw Shane walking up to his house as well.

"Hey,Hunter," Shane said,"I need to tell you something."

"Well,after I blew Dustin off today I need to listen to someone," Hunter said.

"Look,I just came here to apologize,'' Shane began,"I never shouls have done that. Dustin loves you,everyone can see that,and I hope you're not mad at him for what I did."

Hunter stood silent for a moment before speaking.

"It's okay," Hunter said. I need to talk to Dustin,but I'll tell him for you."

Shane shook his head,and Hunter ran inside. He looked in the living room and the dining room for Dustin. When he couldn't find him,he went upstairs to his bedroom. Sure enough,Dustin was digging through his closet.

"Hey," Hunter said.

"Hey," Dustin answered. He was pretending not to be too interested in talking to him.

"Look,I just talked to Shane and....." Hunter began,but he was cut off by Dustin.

Dustin came out of his closet,and went over to stand infront of Hunter.

"I didn't kiss him I swear!" Dustin said. I don't want Shane,he's my friend. I didn't even know he was gay!"

Hunter put his finger on Dustin's lips and pulled him closer.

"I know," Hunter said.

He then gently kissed Dustin. Dustin felt his knees grow weak as Hunter's tongue entered his mouth. They kissed for a while until Hunter manuvered Dustin onto his bed.

"Oh,Shane said he was sorry," Hunter said.

Dustin laughed and pulled Hunter in for another kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well,I hope all of you enjoyed all seven chapters. PLEASE review if you and tell me what you thought of it. And if you want a sequel.


End file.
